1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a disc device that supplies a disc (a disc-like information recording medium such as a CD or a DVD) to each of a plurality of disc drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a disc device of this type, a device disclosed in Patent Document 1 (No. 2011-204311 A) is known, for example. The disc device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a magazine that stores a plurality of magazine trays that stores one disc, and a plurality of disc drives. The disc device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is structured such that: an arbitrary magazine tray is drawn out from the magazine; the disc stored in the drawn out magazine tray is suctioned and held by a suction pad; and the disc is placed on the tray of an arbitrary disc drive.